


Mysophobia.

by Athenastark06



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Corruption Content (The Magnus Archives), The Corruption Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives), or the arachnaphobia episode, so much of this was written while watching BDG, woodlice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenastark06/pseuds/Athenastark06
Kudos: 1





	Mysophobia.

_Case: 008-147-008_

_Logan: statement of Jaxon Turner regarding an infestation of woodlice. Original statement taken 30th June 2017. Statement recorded 7th July 2017 by Logan Princeton, head archivist of the Sanders Institute, London._

_Statement begins._

I hate woodlice. Not some small, insignificant fear, a hate deep in my soul. I always have and I always will.

That’s why I started looking for a new apartment straight after I found the first one. It was a shame, I liked my apartment, I’d lived there since I moved from Tennessee three years ago. I first found the woodlouse by my front door as I was preparing to go to work. I pulled a face and stepped on the thing and assumed that would be the last of it. When I got back, though, there were three of them, perfectly still, with their gruesome little feelers pointed straight at the door. I screamed that time and began to step on them frantically for a few seconds, before shooting out of the house. I decided to stay with my partner for a bit after that. Taylor was patient with me about staying at their flat and helped me check my flat on the few occasions I went back. I didn’t go often though and always ended up trying to kill the crawling evils who had invaded my home.

We found one at their place after about a week, standing outside the front door as if standing at attention. I left the day after and haven’t come back since. Taylor tells me that they haven’t found another one since. I’ve drifted from place to place since then, jumping between hotels and what friends will agree to take me in. I can never stay in one place for longer than two weeks.

Eventually, I gave up on the terror and decided to brave whatever awaited me back at home. It seems stupid now, but I think I knew it was the only way to stop this from continuing. They were everywhere when I came in, all entirely still and all facing me. I tried to stay calm, to not attack them or try to kill them, but in the end, I gave in and with a scream and launched forward with the shoe I had just removed. I overbalanced and fell forwards, landing on top of the crawling, wriggling, scuttling creatures all around me. I went perfectly still, terror overriding every other part of my brain as I felt them move over me. I think I might have tried to scream, but there were so many of them, and every time I opened my mouth they crawled forward as if trying to enter. I could already feel them crawling up my nose and I shut my eyes, hoping they wouldn’t make it into them as well. I did manage to get up in the end and ran from my apartment as quickly as I could. I was only a few blocks away, though, when I realised how badly cut I was. My entire body was covered in swollen red marks, several bleeding. I staggered into the hotel room I had booked for that week and began trying to deal with the cuts.

That was when I saw the first lot in my hotel room. They weren’t by my door, but in the only shoe I still had, the other swarmed by crawling insects in my old apartment. This time, I didn’t scream, didn’t lash out, I focused my breathing and I just watched… as they slowly began to retreat. I was still, eyes fixed on the insects crawling back and out of my hotel room.

I’m really not sure how long I sat there, watching them retreat underneath my door. I know that was when I first realised that this wasn’t normal, that insects don’t disappear once you stop being scared of them. That was why I started looking into people who could help, people I could talk to, and I found you. I’m not sure if you can help, but if you can, please, I beg of you to make this stop. In the meantime, I might see what I can do about my apartment.

_Statement ends. Logan: The institute never had the opportunity to help Mr Turner with his issue, as he was found dead in his flat just a few days after this statement was given. I have asked Patton to investigate this further, as there was no evidence of the woodlice mentioned in his statement, other than markings on his neck and chest resembling bites. I have reminded Patton that woodlice are not venomous, but he is rather convinced of the nature of Mr Turner’s death. I won’t discourage him too much though, so long as I get answers._


End file.
